


How Superheros learn to fly

by Acid_mist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cancer, Child Abandonment, Coping, Diabetes, Divorce, Dyslexia, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Healing, Homelessness, How Do I Tag, Karasuno Family, Miscarriage, Molestation, Moving On, Not Canon Compliant, Orphans, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Self Confidence Issues, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Teamwork, Volleyball, What Have I Done, there's enough sadness in the fandom my children deserve joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_mist/pseuds/Acid_mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all a little broken. They've been hurt.  But they've learnt or are learning to move forward.  Soon they really will fly.  A series of stories focusing on each Karasuno Volleyball team member. Story inspired by the song Superheros by The Script WARNING: There may be some triggers in here please read the tags!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sawamura Daichi #1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to say but this will be irregularly updated, I don't have a set writing schedule so we'll see how this goes.

#1 Sawamura Daichi  
(beginning of his 2nd year at Karasuno)

Daichi waved his final goodbye to Asahi and Suga before turning the corner. He felt his smile drop and his previously straight shoulders slouch. Daichi hated evenings. Having to go home and wait for a new day to come. It was always the longest part of his day. 

Most teenagers his age would already be home, studying for exams and thinking about what colleges they wanted to go to. Their father would be pulling up in his car from a day at work, their mother would also be home, food hot and ready and a smile that could make any bad day better.

This was not the case for Sawamura Daichi. He shook his head and tried to stop being so self centered. There were plenty of other kids who were in a much worst place then him, Hell, he'd dealt with worse things then just going home. But that didn't stop the feelings of dread, acceptance, and above all pity that filled him when he finally got to his apartment.

He didn't bother looking for his key, the apartment (not home, it hadn't felt like that in a very long time) was never locked unless he locked it himself. The apartment was nice enough, everything at least was clean at the very least, and while most of the objects were worn from constant use nothing was in bad shape. The only thing that set it apart from any apartment were the bottles.

Bottles and cans of almost every kind of alcohol known to man were placed almost strategically around the room so that no matter where a person stood there would always something within arm reach. The apartment reeked of alcohol and cleaning product. Daichi had tried to mask the smell with candles before, but that had ended badly to say the least. 

Daichi sighed, and after taking off his shoes, slowly made his to the living area. And just like he knew she would, his mother lay on couch, several cans of some for of alcohol strewn on the floor beneath her, the TV was on playing a game show Daichi had never cared for.

Daichi's mother was a tiny women, bone thin, and with wispy black hair that floated around her face. His mother was still in her work cloths, her heels were thrown half-haphazardly across the room, and even over all the different smell of alcohol Daichi could still make out her vanilla scented perfume. It made him nausea's.

The whole scene before him made him want to throw up. It made him want to find and dispose of every ounce of alcohol in the house, and beg and plead for his mother to quit, to come back to him. But Daichi knew he couldn't. The therapist said everyone dealt with grief in their own way. His mother had chosen to confide in a bottle instead of her own son.

Daichi blinked and rubbed at his eyes for a minute before carefully bending down and picking up the empty beer cans. He calmly walked across the room and threw them away in a trash bag, that he'd attached to a closet handle, before making his way into the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen Daichi rolled up his sleeves and set about making some diner. Daichi frowned as he took in the empty state of the cupboard and refrigerator, he'd have to go shopping soon. In the end some he settled for Ramen and edamame, along with a few pieces of ham.

As the smell of cooking food filled the apartment he heard his mother stumble into the kitchen, cursing lightly under her breath as she ran into the corner of the kitchen table.

"Daichi? What are you making?" Her voice was raspy from disuse, he swore he could smell the beer on her breath even from across the kitchen. He could only thank whatever God was out there that his mother hadn't taken up smoking along with her drinking.

"Just some Ramen tonight ma, are you feeling up to eating?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice soft as to not irritate her very probable headache.

"Ramen...sounds very good right now Daichi, I'd love some." That sentence was more then he could have wished for in the past year.

"Okay Ma, it'll be done in just a minute. How was work?"

"Oh do I have a story for you."

And just like that she went off about one of her customers, quietly ranting and raving about rude they could be. Daichi made sure to pay close attention, as he served up their dinner. They kept quiet conversation going throughout their meal. She asked him about volleyball and about how Suga was doing, and when Daichi stood to take their empty dishes to the sink he was a little less shocked when she stood up also and began help wash and dry.

"I have a lot of home work I need to get done with before bed, I'm probably going to be in my room the rest of the night," Daichi stated once the dishes had been put away, "Don't stay up to late you have work tomorrow."

"I know Daichi, don't worry about me," his mother stated sounding slightly cross. She picked up a bottle of wine this time and was slowly drinking it.

Daichi sighed but knew better then to argue, he didn't feel like getting into another shouting match with his mother about her 'hobby' as she'd eloquently labeled it. Daichi didn't want to lose another parent, but most of the time it felt like he was taking care of her instead of the other way around.

"I'll see you tomorrow Daichi," she finally stated before walking into the living room but stopped at the edge of table. "Daichi, I know you miss your father very much, and I know I'm not a very good mother, but please know that I love you Daichi. More then anything."

"I know Ma." What else could he say. He couldn't tell her that he hated to come home at night because she'd be in the exact state he'd left her I the night before. How could he possibly tell her that ever since last year those words were getting harder and harder to believe. How could tell her that on the anniversary of it all, after she'd drink herself into a stupor, she'd wailed, cried, and clung to him like an eel, begging him not to leave her too. No he could never tell her.

"I know you love me Mom, and I know you're trying hard to quit, and I know the reason your trying is because of me. And I'm so proud of you for starting up therapy again and I'm so proud that you've kept your job throughout it all. Your trying Ma, and that's what good mothers do. I love you too."

Those words he could say. Those words he could tell to her face and not feel an uncomfortable twinge in his chest. Because they were true. Because his mother was trying, because she did love him, even if sometimes she loved the alcohol more. But so was his relationship with his now functioning alcoholic mother.

(One year later)

Daichi waved his final good bye so Asahi and Suga before turning the corner. He felt his wide grin drop to a more subtle sincere smile. Today was the three month anniversary. Three months since the last drink his mom had had. Two month anniversary of her promotion at work. And the one month anniversary of their move to a different apartment. They hadn't moved far from their old apartment, close enough that he could still walk to school with Suga and Asahi but far enough away that He and his mother didn't feel like they were being crushed by their memories. 

A lot had changed with in past year, his mom had mange to almost kick her addiction, and he'd actually opened up to Suga and Asahi about what had been happening in his home life. He'd been hesitant at first, he knew for a fact Suga's home life was no picnic and Asahi was still dealing with things from his childhood, but they'd stuck with him and done all they could to help. Giving him a shoulder to lean on and an ear to rant to had been a godsend. He hadn't shared with anyone else on his team, the 3rd years would be leaving and the thought of telling their soon to be 2nd years left a bad taste in his mouth. They didn't need to know, because with out evening trying his team had already helped him cope. They'd given him a sanctuary and he would be forever grateful to them for it. 

Daichi took the last few steps to his apartment two at a time and slowly breathed in. He stepped inside and quietly called out, "I'm home." He began taking off his shoes and a slim figure walked in from the kitchen. His mother was still slim, he hair still wispy, but she looked better. Her expression wasn't exactly happy but she looked...content, peaceful, like she'd gotten rid of some heavy burden and she could rest. "Daichi," she said and a small smile crept onto her face, "Welcome home." Daichi smiled back, he knew his family was still broken, but he also knew it could be fixed.


	2. Sugawara Koushi #2

#2 Sugawara Koushi

Suga frowned as his volleyball missed the water bottle by a few centimeters on the other side of the net. True his aim has gotten better by leaps and bounds but it still irked him whenever he missed his target. Suga sighed but shrugged it off, practice was almost over and after that he’d have to hurry home. Today was the day his family either would celebrate or mourn. 

Suga wasn’t religious, but he been praying to every deity he could think of just in case…and well a little bit of divine help couldn’t hurt anything.   
“Suga-san, are you alright?’ Hinata asked suddenly, his brown eyes were filled with concern. Suga smiled down at the tiny first year before gently patting him on the back.   
“I’m fine Hinata, my family is just having some issues right now. Everything’s fine,” Suga added hastily seeing Hinata’s eyes widen in horror, “hopefully it’s nothing to worry about and if it is I’ll let you guys know, okay?”

“…Okay Suga...” Hinata said before quickly hugging Suga around his waist. “I hope everything turns out okay! Whatever ‘it’ is!”   
Suga laughed and hugged Hinata back. “I’m sure it’s nothing, now let’s help clean up, don’t want Daichi yelling at us now do we?” Hinata shook his head furiously before sprinting over to Kageyama to help him mop up. 

Twenty minutes later Suga was making his way out of the Club room and on his way home. Normally after practice he, Daichi and Asahi would walk at least part of the way home together. They’d discuss whatever trivial things had happened throughout their day before parting ways. 

But Suga didn’t have time tonight. Tonight, he walked out as quick as he could without running. He could feel Asahi’s and Daichi’s concerned looks as he left but he didn’t stop. They knew how important tonight was for him and they knew better than to get in his way. 

Even though he was tired from school and practice he still found himself running home. He barely acknowledged the greetings he got from store keepers and vendors who were closing for the night. The past ten years flew through his mind in an instant. 

 

*Flashback*

 

Suga was an eight-year-old boy who’d just come home from school, his report card clutched tightly in his hand. He’d done exceptionally well in all his classes. His teacher said he was flourishing and had a bright future ahead of him. All he wanted to do was go home and show his mother. She was a beautiful woman; he’d inherited her dove grey hair and her smile. There wasn’t a person alive (besides his father) who he loved more in the world. 

“Mom!” Suga shouted as soon as he opened his front door, scrambling to take his shoes off and go to the kitchen where she was sure to be starting on dinner. “Mom! Look! I did it! I really did get 100% in all my classes!” Suga froze in the door way to the kitchen. He blinked, then blinked again, “Mom?” 

Suga’s mother was hunched over their kitchen table her head held in her hand as her body shook with sobs. Suga’s father, who was supposed to still be at work until later in the day, was by her side clutching her to his chest. 

“Koushi?! You’re…you’re home early.” His father said, looking more and more worn with each passing moment. “Dad? Dad what’s wrong? Why is Mom crying?” Suga asked. His report card forgotten as he rushed over to his mother.

“Mom? Mom why are you crying? Mom can I help? Is it something I did? I was going to clean my room but I forgot to!” Suga’s Mom laughed quietly at her son before picking him up and placing him gently in her lap. Suga wiggled a bit, he’d told both his parents he was a big boy and didn’t need to be held anymore…but if it helped his mom he’d put up with it. 

“Koushi, you’re going to have to be really brave for me alright? You’re already so kind and wonderful but I’m going to need you to be brave for me.” Suga nodded his head fervently. Anything for his mom, whatever he could do he would. 

“Koushi…I’m… very sick Koushi, you know how I’ve been going to the doctor a lot lately and getting test done?” Suga nodded. It was true, his mom had been going to the Doctor more and more recently. At first she’d just said it was Mom stuff and for him not to worry but now…

“Koushi, I’m not going to lie to you about this, I’m going to explain as best I can. Do you remember when Grandma’s cat Kuro got sick? Remember how she took him to the vet and they told her he had cancer and they had to put him to sleep?” Again, Suga nodded, dread building up inside his chest. 

“Koushi, I have a type of cancer. It’s not as bad as Kuro’s was and I’m not going to be put to sleep! But…there is a chance something could happen. A very, very, small chance but I want you to be ready. I don’t want to suddenly leave you Koushi and have you not understand.” 

Suga felt the world dropout from underneath him. His brain fizzled to a stop, cancer? Cancer was bad, very bad. He’d seen enough television to know what it meant. He stared at his mother, her hair fell past her shoulders in waves of grey and silver. Her smile was like stars; she was what he thought of every time he heard to the word beautiful. But now she was sick, and she might leave, leave him and his father here alone without her. 

“Are…are you going to get ke-moe? Are you going to have to stay at the hospital?! Are you going to-“ 

“Koushi. Calm down, I know you walked in on me…not handling the situation very well but they caught the cancer early, if I get treatment soon there might not be anything to worry about. I have another doctor’s appointment tomorrow to talk with her about what we need to do from here. Yes, I will probably have to do the Chemo therapy and I might have to stay in the hospital sometimes but for now…for now let’s make the most of the time we have. Let’s pretend that this never happened until tomorrow. Tonight, we’ll eat, and talk, and laugh, and we’ll watch movies and anything else we feel like okay?” 

Koushi nodded his head sullenly. He didn’t feel like making the most of the situation, he didn’t feel like pretending until tomorrow. Because it was happening now, and even though he was only eight, he still wanted to know. Wanted to know what exactly was going to happen to his mother and what exactly the future held. 

‘No,’ Koushi thought to himself as his mother placed him gently on the ground so that she and his father could start preparing dinner. ‘Sensei was wrong. I don’t have a bright future ahead of me. Not if my Mom isn’t there to see it. My future looks very dark.’

 

*End Flashback* 

 

Suga shook his head to rid himself of his memories. It has been a hard ten years, with a few close calls and near celebrations but tonight was finally the night. Today was his mother’s last doctor’s appointment. Tonight, either the cancer had been fully beaten, or it had not. Suga hoped with all his being that it had been. 

“I’m home!” Suga shouted as he dashed inside, kicking off his shoes at the entry way and not bothering to put them away. He’d clean them up later, for now he had more important matters to attend to. 

“Koushi! Come here son.” Suga heard his father call from the kitchen. He walked inside and stood at the entry way. His mother was standing up, her body frail, hair only just brushing her ears from where it had finally started to re-grow. 

Suga felt his heart leap, his mother was smiling her thousand-watt smile. Tears were leaking from her eyes but the obvious joy in them was an answer. 

“It’s gone?! You’re fine?!” 

“Koushi, I’ve always been fine. My body has finally realized how ‘fine’ I am is all.” She snipped at him. 

Suga felt himself holler with joy and run forward. As carefully, and quickly as he could he swept his mother into his arms and held her tightly. 

“You’re okay! You’re finally okay!” 

This was the best feeling in the world. This is what he’d been trying not to hope to much for but couldn’t stop himself. His family could finally stop worrying about the bills stacking up and start focusing on what they’d already managed. True their health insurance paid for quite a portion of it, but they still needed to pay their part. 

But all that could wait, his mother was no longer in danger and was truly ‘fine’. Suga didn’t need to pretend that it would all work out because now it had. He didn’t have to pretend to be okay, or try to be brave for her anymore. Because finally it was real. His smile, the joy, all his feelings and expressions were finally honest. And he could finally be happy without that nagging pressure in the back of his to try to be.

His father walked forward and swept Suga and his mother up into his arms. And while Suga wasn’t exactly short his father still had him dwarfed by a few centimeters. 

“Tonight we feast!” Sugas father proclaimed loudly while Suga and his mother laughed. 

‘Maybe Sensei wasn’t completely wrong,’ Suga thought to himself. Thinking of his friends, his teammates, the people who had unintentionally brought him through so much. He thought of Asahi and his constant support. He thought of Daichi and his struggles with his own Mother and how that were finally finding some resemblance of peace. He Daichis unwavering support and how he had become Sugas rock in life. ‘My future is a rather bright one all things considered.’ 

 

*The next day at practice*

 

Suga smiled to himself. Everyone had gathered together in the club room to hear Sugas announcement. 

“Suga-san? Are you going to tell us what had you bothered yesterday?” Kageyama asked. His hands were stuffed in his volleyball jacket and he looked rather uncomfortable. 

Suga smiled at him and reached up to ruffle his hair, making the other setter blink in confusion and shuffle in place. “You talked to Hinata didn’t you?” Suga asked lightly, laughing internally at his Kouhais awkwardness. “HE talked and I just so happened to listen.” Kageyama muttered. 

Suga did laugh out loud at that. “Of course he did. Well best not keep him worried!” 

“Alright you guys pipe down!” Daichi shouted over the noise of team. Daichi had his arms crossed and looked every bit of a stern father scolding his children. Asahi, who was standing next to him, looked every bit the awkward Uncle who didn’t know quite what to do with himself.

Tanaka and Noya,who had been chatting excitedly to each other, were silent not wanting to face the wrath of their captain. The rest of the second years were over by the table, looking like Angels the little liars. Kageyama, after Suga had walked away, had instantly moved to stand by Hinatas side, scowling down at his excitable partner. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were leaning against the back wall of the club room, and while Tsuki looked bored Yamaguchi looked more than a little interested to find out about what Suga had to say. 

“Suga?” Daichi said, tilting his head slightly to him. Daichi and Asahi of course already knew what had happened last night but Suga appreciated their patience with him wanting to share with the rest of the team in his own time. 

“Well,” Suga started, “it started ten years ago.” 

Suga ended up being forced into the middle of a big group hug, with various team mates exclaiming their joy for him and demanding that they do something to say congratulations to the rest of his family as well.

Quite a few team mates had tears streaming down their faces and were also demanding that he never keep something so important like this from them again.  
‘Yes,’ Suga thought catching Daichis eye and smiling at him broadly. ‘Sensei was right, my future is looking better and better!’


End file.
